Upon the Morning Star
by Catching Rain
Summary: Oneshot. Link must leave his children behind to protect them from the new danger that looms over the horizon. Very little MalonxLink


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda or any of its trademarks; all of the preceding belongs to Nintendo.

**Author's Rant:** So I think that oneshots may be my calling. XD I'm better at writing tons of oneshots than writing chapter stories. (wishes her spring break was now like the rest of the state and not NEXT month). Anywho, this is my first attempt at a Zelda fic, so please, don't shoot me. It just kind of came to me... well, in English class. XD Why must all English teachers be lecture fanatics? I always end up daydreaming!

**Note:** There are two OCs in this fic. One is Torin (TOR-in) and the other is Aisling (EYES-lin). The 'g' in the second name is not pronounced. They're both Gaelic names, so that's why they're kind of weird. Just thought I'd specify. ;D

ooo

"You have saved all of Hyrule, Link. You don't know how truly grateful I am," said Zelda. "And all of Hyrule shall know of your valiant efforts."

Link turned his head to the sky, looking into the clear afternoon. Not a cloud was in the sky. Then he shook his head. "I don't want fame or glory. I just did what I felt I had to do. Now that the peace has returned, there is no need to be called out."

Zelda understood. If people knew that Link was the hero who saved them all, then he would be bombarded where ever he went, and he didn't want that. "Very well. All the people will know is of the Hero of Time who vanquished the Dark Lord Ganon. Nothing more." She smiled. "Thank you, Link."

Link knelt before Zelda. "No, thank _you,_ Princess." He stood, gave Zelda a curt nod, and left the courtyard.

**Upon the Morning Star**

"Papa! Papa!" a girl's squealing voice cried, tugging at her father's sleeve. "Look!" The girl pointed to a stage raised on a wooden platform, where two forms were dueling in a clash of swords and shields. One was clad in blue and white, the colors of Hyrule, the other in green and yellow, the colors of Termina.

Link chuckled at his daughter. "Yes, Aisling. It's a sight to behold, isn't it?" The young girl, Aisling, nodded fervently.

"I wish I could fight with a sword! Then I'd be just as strong as Papa!" With a look of mock concentration upon her face, Aisling jabbed at the air with an imaginary sword.

"You know, those swords weigh as much as two Torins," Link reminded her, nodding as the sleeping three-year-old in his arms. Her expression turned to alarm.

"That much!? But, Papa, Torin's so heavy already!" Aisling exclaimed. Then the determination returned. "Then I'll just have to get stronger!" They continued around the square, looking at the various stalls and shops. The annual Alliance Festival was held to honor the alliance between Termina and Hyrule, although friendly competition was still evident (remember the duelists?). One year it was held in Hyrule, and then the next, it would be in Termina, and so forth.

Aisling had stopped and gawked at a jester who was juggling lit torches and unlit bombs, and then cheered when the grand finale, the lighting of the bombs in midair and then tossing them as high as he could to release fireworks, had finished. The noises had awoken the sleeping Torin, who was then transfixed at the lights. At the end of the evening, Link had bought them both a mask to wear from the Happy Mask Man, who had said to keep the masks because he was going abroad and was not going to be able to carry all of his masks.

As Link hoisted Torin and Aisling onto Epona, the little girl sighed. "I wish Mama was here with us today. She would have had lots of fun with us." Link patted her on the head.

"Remember what I told you before?" he reminded her.

Aisling nodded. "Mama is always with us, right here." She put a hand over her heart.

"That's my girl." Link pulled himself up onto the saddle, and with his arms around his children and gripping the reins, he pushed his heels into Epona's sides to send her into a gentle trot down the cobblestone.

After Link had defeated Ganon, he had disappeared for a few years. When he returned, he settled down with the ranch girl, Malon, that he had met in Castle Town so many years before. He never wanted an epic life, and Malon was happy with him, so it seemed like the perfect match. Ingo would have none of it, however, and left the Ranch for a job as a guard in the castle. Talon kept working on the ranch until the day he died a few years after Link and Malon were married. Not much longer after that, however, Malon gave birth to their first child, a baby girl.

When Aisling was four years old, Malon and Link had another child, Torin. Unfortunately, their son took much more out of Malon than Aisling did, and Malon fell seriously ill after giving birth. There was nothing the doctors could do to save her, and she died almost a month after Torin was born. Link was left alone to raise their two children and run the Ranch.

Link had managed to run the Ranch on his own for three years, and now Aisling was old enough to start helping him feed and water the cows and the horses, which was a tremendous help. With the help of his daughter, Link was able to finish much quicker, and had time now to take them to the Festival in Castle Town.

Lon Lon Ranch appeared over the horizon, the sun overshadowing it with its evening splendor. The sky had brilliant shades of blues and pinks and purples expanding as far as the eye could see.

"Wow... Papa, the sky is so pretty!" Aisling whispered in awe.

"Yeah, it is," Link replied, but his eyes were focused on the figures ahead, also mounted on horseback. There were three of them, but he couldn't make out who they were just yet. He prayed that they weren't enemies, because he was unarmed and his children were with him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw that they were the Royal Brigade, knights who served Queen Zelda. He jarred Epona in the side and she started into a jog. The chestnut horse brought them up to the visitors in no time at all. He was mildly surprised that Zelda herself had come, with two guards, instead of sending a messenger. Of course, Zelda wasn't the type to send other people to do her work. Link bowed as deep as he could on his horse before her. She nodded in reply. Aisling gasped in realization, and hastily bowed too, pushing Torin's head down.

"Your majesty," Link said, once the formalities were through, "what brings you out of the castle at so late an hour?"

Zelda chuckled ruefully. "No need to be so polite, Link. After all, you did save my life all those years ago." Aisling looked, astonished, from Zelda to her father, and back to the Queen.

"Really, your majesty? Did my Papa really save you?" she asked eagerly. Link hushed her, but Zelda smiled.

"Yes, child. He truly did, and I am forever in his debt." At this, Link hurriedly dismounted and pulled his children down.

"Aisling, please take your brother inside and get him ready for bed. I'll be in shortly, okay?" he told her.

"Okies, Papa!" Aisling took Torin by the hand and practically dragged him through the gate. Link watched them go, and then turned back to Zelda.

"Something tells me this isn't about a visit with an old friend," he stated bluntly. Zelda's smile faltered.

"I'm afraid you're right." she took a deep breath, and began. "We've been receiving word that an evil force is approaching Hyrule. They are coming from the south, and they have already stormed the swamp in Termina. The Deku People fled to Clock Town, bringing accounts of monsters that can disappear and reappear through shadows, and when they think they are on the verge of victory, the last one standing roars a wretched cry and his comrades are revived. We fear that that if Termina falls to these monsters, we may as well put our heads in the noose. We don't know what they are or how to kill them. The people are crying for their hero to return. Hyrule needs you, Link. They need the Hero of Time to return."

Link was overwhelmed by this information. He couldn't simply abandon his children to go off to a war he had only just heard about, but if he didn't fight, then his children would no doubt perish, along with him and the rest of the kingdom. Zelda seemed to sense his anguish.

"Your young ones could come to the castle, Link. They would be taken care of there, safe and protected." Link sighed. Finally, he asked,

"When do your armies depart?"

"Tomorrow morning." That soon? He would have no time to prepare, or to say goodbye to his children.

Link was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to leave his children, who were already traumatized by the loss of their mother. What would happen if they lost the only thing they had left? What would happen if the castle was attacked? There were too many possibilities, but only one answer.

"I will go." he said at last. Zelda sighed relief.

"Link, thank you. You've sacrificed everything once more, and I am in an even greater debt to you. I promise upon my own life, your children will be safe." Link only nodded.

"You should get back to the castle before sundown, your majesty. Good night." And with that, Link led Epona into the Ranch. Zelda watched him go, and then ushered her guards to lead.

Link led Epona to the stables, and then took the long walk to the house, where Aisling was waiting at the door. It was dark by the time he reached the house, but Aisling had already lit the lanterns. "Papa, me and Torin are all cleaned up!" she called. Link couldn't help but smile at his daughter. She and Torin always brought him joy. He followed his daughter up the stairs to the bedroom the three of them shared, where Torin was already under the covers in the bed he shared with his sister.

"Papa!" he cried happily. "Papa tew stowy?" Link shook his head.

"Not tonight, Torin. I have something very important I need to tell you two." Aisling understood the seriousness of her father's words, but Torin pouted.

"No stowy?" Torin pleaded. Aisling bopped him on the head, and he quit.

"Tomorrow, I have to go somewhere for the Queen. It's very important, and I might be away for a while. So, you will be going to stay--" he stopped abruptly when he heard a rustle outside.

"Papa...? What is it?" Aisling questioned in a scared voice. Link rose and swiftly moved to the window, where, to his horror, he saw something lurking. He had no idea what they were. Even in the darkness, their outlines looked like no other monster he had ever fought before. His heart sunk through the floor as he realized that these had to have been the shadow monsters that Zelda had warned him about. But how did they get to Hyrule so quickly? He moved from the window.

"Both of you get your shoes and cloaks on, now," he said sternly. They nodded and moved right away. Link turned to a dusty old chest in the corner of the room that he swore he would never have to open again. Once open, it revealed a rusty old shield and the Master Sword, which never lost its luster. He pulled both out, and saw the wooden Kokiri shield from his childhood. Many a foe had protected him from that, and now, maybe its purpose was reborn. He grabbed that from the chest, too, along with the little Kokiri sword that no longer fit him.

"Aisling!" Link called. The young girl appeared, fully dressed and clutching a photograph of her mother. She tucked the picture into her cloak and looked up at her father. "I want you to carry these. I pray to the Goddesses that you won't have to use them, but it's better to be safe than to be sorry." He draped the sheath of the Kokiri sword around his daughter's shoulders and handed her the shield. She looked at her father, wide-eyed.

"Papa... are we gonna die?" Aisling asked, tears forming in her eyes. Link gave Aisling a big hug.

"No, Aisling. We aren't going to die. I promise we'll be okay." He looked her in the eyes. "Okay?" Link wiped away the tears in his daughter's eyes, and she nodded, putting on her best brave face. "All right, we're going to have to go through the monsters to get to Epona, and we're going to jump the fence to the field, okay? It looks like they're swarming by the entrance." Aisling nodded again, but the fear shone through her eyes like a flashlight. Link picked up Torin and put him on his back. "You're going to have to hang on tight, okay, Torin?"

"Kay, Papa!" Torin replied. "Torin won't wet go!"

Link led them down the stairs, where the monsters could clearly be seen investigating the Ranch, looking for victims. Link looked down at Aisling, who had drawn the sword her father had given her and was clutching it so tight her knuckles were white. "On the count of three, we'll storm out, okay? You keep running until you reach Epona. If you have to, use the sword," Link whispered. He drew his own sword.

"Y-yes, Papa," Aisling whimpered.

"One... two... THREE!!" Link kicked the door open and the small family had the element of surprise on their foes. They were black things with an almost human shape, but with a face as flat as a pancake and tentacles growing out in every direction. Aisling tore off in front of her father, swinging her weapon wildly, while Link followed, slicing whichever monster came near him and his children. Torin cried out in terror and buried his faces in his father's back, shielding his eyes from the horrendous creatures.

It wasn't much longer that they reached the stables, where the horses were being tormented by the things. Link threw the doors wide open and gave a loud whistle, stirring the horses to his call. They all stormed out, trampling whatever was in their way. Epona reared when she came to the family, though, and Link was grateful of his own forgetfulness; he had forgotten to take the saddle off of her earlier. Link swung Torin up first, then picked Aisling up by her underarms and placed her on the saddle next. Finally, slashing at one more of the black creatures, Link swung his leg over the saddle and Epona took off without needing to be heeled.

"Hang on tight!" Link shouted over the pounding hooves as the horse approached the fence. Sure, he had done this plenty of times before, but now Epona was older and had much more weight on her back. Link held his children tighter to him as Epona prepared to jump. However, she didn't fail, and they made it safely onto Hyrule Field. Now safe for the moment, Link turned his gaze to the castle. The drawbridge wasn't lowered, and the guards certainly wouldn't open it if the family was being pursued by monsters. "Epona, head to the forest!" his decision was swift, and Epona obeyed.

"Papa, we made it! We're safe!" Aisling cried out in relief. Link knew they weren't completely out of danger yet, but he didn't want to put her spirits down.

"You were excellent back there, Aisling. A natural with the sword. When we get back, I'll have to teach you how to use a sword properly. Would you like that?" Link suggested.

"Yeah!" Aisling agreed. They neared the familiar (or, familiar to Link, anyway) strait of trees and Epona slowed down. There was the giant hollowed log tunnel that Link remembered so clearly, but Epona refused to go any further. So Link helped his children down and held each by the hand as they walked into the forest. They crossed the rickety bridge, and into another log tunnel that Link knew led into the Kokiri Village. When he emerged into village, the gatekeeper was almost dozing off, but jumped when he saw them.

"Greetin's, strangers, and welcome to Kokiri Village!" The gatekeeper welcomed in a chipper voice. "Erm... it's kinda late out, but I can find a place for ya to stay, if you like," he said. Link shook his head. He knew that he wouldn't be recognized because Kokiri don't grow up, so he played into the act of the stranger.

"No, that's all right. I need to see the Great Deku Tree. It's urgent," he added to the end. The little Kokiri was befuddled that anyone else knew of the sacred tree, but shrugged.

"Okie-doke, if that's what yer here for, and then we'll go see the Great Deku Tree. Of course, yer gonna have to get permission from the Great Mido, our village's leader." Link smirked in the darkness.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," he said, refraining from laughing a slight bit. Link urged his children to follow the gatekeeper to the treehouse where Mido resided. Of course, they had no problem fitting in the doorway, but Link had to duck so that he wouldn't hit his head. Mido was standing up on a pedestal, looking slightly annoyed from being woken up.

"What do you guys want?" he asked shortly.

"They be wantin' to go see the Great Deku Tree, Mido," the gatekeeper Kokiri answered for them. Mido wasn't even looking at them. Link quietly motioned for Aisling to hand him her sword and shield.

"Then they'll need--"

"A sword and a shield, correct?" Link answered for him. "I have both. You can't deny me passage." Link pushed forward the Kokiri sword and shield, and the gatekeeper gawked. Mido's attention went from the weapons on the ground to the man standing with two young children.

"It couldn't be... N-no way! ...Link?" Mido stuttered.

"The one and only," Link replied.

"But... you can't be! You're a Kokiri! Kokiri don't grow up!" Mido exclaimed.

Link grinned. "That wasn't the tune you were singing way back when.'You're not a real Kokiri! You don't even have a fairy!' Now I'm a Kokiri when obviously I'm not?" Mido flushed. He had been outsmarted. Link felt tugging at his hem.

"Papa?" Aisling asked. "Do you know this kid?"

"KID?" Mido exclaimed. "I'll have you know that--"

"That was rude, Aisling. This is Mido, a Kokiri. He's older than I am in age, but Kokiri don't grow up," Link corrected, keeping Mido from one of his rants. Aisling was astonished.

"Wow! That's so cool! I'm sorry for calling you a kid, Mr. Mido," Aisling apologized. Mido seemed vindicated, so he said nothing more.

"All right, all right, you wanted to go see the Deku Tree? You know the way, you don't need my help," Mido said, and waved them off. Link patted Mido on the head jovially, irritating the guy even more. Mido handed back the Kokiri sword and shield to Aisling, who put it back on the way her father had shown her. Link thanked Mido anyway, and they headed for the tree.

The familiar path was still lined with the Deku Babas, just as Link remembered. It was almost uncanny that nothing had changed inside the walls of the forest in all the years he hadn't been there. Torin still clung to Link's back, and Aisling followed closely behind her father, terrified of the Babas. In no time at all, they were standing before the Great Deku Tree, which was much younger than the one that Link grew up with. Of course, it was no longer the little sprout that Link had left it as when he defeated the Phantom Ganon. Now, it was a working sapling as tall as he, though not quite as big around.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again, Link," the Deku Tree greeted. "And I see you've got young ones with you." Torin gasped.

"Twee talk! Twee talk!" he cried, happily amused. Aisling only stared in wonder.

"Deku Tree, there's a great evil headed straight for Hyrule," Link started. "It has already reached Termina, and it's only a matter of time before Clock Town falls. These monsters attacked us at our home tonight."

"I know, Link. These monsters are known as Shadowlings, dwellers of the Realm of Twilight. I fear that they have been sent by Ganondorf, for that is where the evil king was trapped. He knows that to release the Seal, he must kill at least one of the Sages. The only one he could possibly reach would be Zelda, the seventh Sage." Link nodded grimly. He had a feeling that would be the case.

"Zelda warned me of the monsters. She said that when there is only one left, its cry revives the fallen ones. How do we possibly defeat them?" he asked.

"The only way to defeat them all is to destroy them all at once. Leave no time for error, for that's when the Shadowlings take the opportunity to roar its putrid cry. You must protect the Queen, Link, for I fear time is running short."

Link nodded in understanding. "Please, Deku Tree, I beg of you... watch over my children. Keep them safe here and protect them, like you protected me. And if I should fall..." he took a deep, shuddering breath. "If I should fall, take care of them in my stead."

A solemn wind blew through the Deku Tree's leaves, making him appear as if he were nodding. Link kneeled in front of his children. "You have to stay here in the forest, where it's safe. I have to go to the castle and protect the Queen the same way I protect you all the time. The Kokiri will play with you if you want to."

Aisling shook her head, tears streaking down her face. "No, Papa! I want to go with you!"

Link put his hands on her shoulders. "Aisling, you know that I can't let you come. You would be in great danger."

The young girl sniveled. "B-but... I d-don't want to lose you like M-Mama!" she wailed. Link's expression softened, and he pulled a string from around his neck. On it were three little gems, in red, blue, and green, that he had kept tucked beneath his shirt. He put the necklace onto Aisling, who looked confused.

"You see these?" Link asked. "They're magic. When you have them, good things will happen." He ruffled her hair. "I promise I'll be back, okay?"

Aisling wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mm-hmm." Link turned to Torin, who still didn't understand what was going on.

"Papa go bye-bye?" the little child chided. Link couldn't help but smile faintly.

"Yes, Torin. But if you be good, you'll get all the stories when I get back, okay?" Torin's eyes widened.

"Lotsa stowies? Yay!" he cheered, completely naive to the fact that his father may never return. The longer he stalled, the harder it was for Link to leave them. But finally, he pulled both of his children into a tight hug, and kissed them both on the head. He stood, gave them a comforting smile, and then started off.

"Papa! Be careful!" Aisling called. Link nodded and kept going, not bothering to slay the Babas on his way out. When he emerged from the passage, he noticed Mido leaning against the rock, eavesdropping, no doubt. Link was going to ignore him, but Mido said,

"Don't worry about them, Link. We'll take care of them." Link turned in amazement to Mido, the cocky little forest being who never did anything if it didn't benefit him somehow. But Mido's face was completely genuine. Link smiled in gratefulness.

"Thanks, Mido." Who knew? Maybe time did mature people.

"Just don't get yourself killed, Mr. No Fairy!" Then again, maybe not so much.

_One Year Later_

It was early morning, much too early for anyone else to be awake. Aisling just couldn't sleep, for something in her mind was nagging at her. The necklace her father had given her was faintly warm against her skin, for she wore it under her tunic, just as he had. So, for now, she sat atop the hill that overlooked the entire village. She leaned against the Know It All Brothers' house, closing her eyes and listening to the gentle sounds of the forest. She could hear the leaves rustle in the gentle winds, and the crickets chirp far off beyond the trees. Aisling looked up to the sky, and for once, she could see the stars through the canopy of clouds.

One star in particular had drawn her attention, though. It shone far brighter than any of the others. Aisling soon recognized this as the morning star, the one her mother had told her about.

_"If you wish with all your heart, the morning star will grant it_," Malon had said.

"I wish that Papa would come home soon..." Aisling whispered to no one. Although she was happy with the Kokiri, it wasn't the same as having her father.

Just then, Aisling heard a noise coming from the tunnel that connected the village to Hyrule Field.

"Monsters!?" Aisling hissed to herself, jumping to her feet. Luckily for her, she never went anywhere without the sword she was entrusted with. Drawing it from the sheath on her back, she took off down the hill as fast as she could. The noise emanated again, but it didn't sound inhuman. It sounded like... footsteps. Aisling skidded to a stop dead ahead of the tunnel, waiting to ambush whatever it was before it could attack. She had just raised her tiny sword when the cause of the noises showed its face.

The Kokiri sword dropped to the grass with a soft thud.

"Papa!" Aisling cried out, running forward to tackle her father in a tight hug. Link was surprised that he had already been found out, but still pulled his daughter closer. "Papa..." she cried again, this time tears of joy streaking down her face. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Aisling," Link whispered, "but you have to quiet down! You'll wake up the whole village." But Link's ushers were in vain. The Kokiri had already streamed out of their tree homes, encircling him and bidding him welcome home. Torin, now four, pushed through the crowd to his father, as well. Link was certainly at a loss for words.

It was good to be home.


End file.
